Loneliness and Forgiveness
by jennsings1
Summary: May and Drew bump into each other on the ferry to Johto.  Will they come to terms?  My first contestshipping oneshot.


Loneliness and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon! If I did I would make May and Drew an official couple!

**Around Noon:**

The ship rocked gently back and forth as it carried him closer and closer to the Johto region. Drew noticed many people were slightly nauseous and it amused him since he'd been to so many places. _Tourists, you can always tell_. He chuckled to himself, feeling slightly sympathetic for them. After a while they'd get their sea-legs. Drew was still grinning as he came around the corner toward the other side of the deck, but it slipped away as he saw her. May, his rival and the girl that he secretly adored. Even though he would never admit it, not even to himself.

Her brown hair was uncharacteristically out of it's red bandana and was blowing in the wind, framing her face and sapphire-blue eyes. Yet, those beautiful eyes were downcast with sorrow. This confused Drew, because he rarely saw May upset. She was usually a happy person. He'd always secretly admired that about her, her happiness. Many people found that a sign of weakness. Even he did at one time as well. However, Drew came to appreciate her happy ways. May's happy nature and her love for her Pokemon made her into one tough coordinator to beat. What was causing her to feel sad now?

Out of curiosity Drew walked over to her. "Hey," he greeted, flicking his green hair out of habit.

May didn't look up at him, but kept staring at the ocean water rippling underneath the ship. She leaned more heavily against the metal railing and sighed. "I can't believe I feel so homesick," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "It's been less than twelve hours since I left home." May dipped her face down further to hide her eyes from him. Drew felt his stomach tighten as he watched her. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and make her feel safe.

"Yeah, well, after a while you get used to it," Drew said, staring up at the cloudless sky. "Being alone I mean." _I've basically been alone my whole life._

The intercom announced that it was lunchtime and May finally started looking slightly less upset. Maybe a little food would be good for her. As the wind picked up May decided to grab her bandana from her bag, but a huge gust of wind snatched it from her hand and made it fly out of reach. "Oh no!" she yelled. In a flash, May climbed onto the railing and was about to jump to grab her precious bandana when Drew grabbed her by the arm and unceremoniously pulled her back onto the deck. They both landed on their backs as Drew lost his balance.

"What do you think you were doing? You idiot!" Drew snapped, furious. His heart beat in his chest rapidly and he felt like it was going to explode. Never in his life had he been more angry and scared. When he saw her attempt to dive after that stupid bandana Drew felt like he was about to loose the one person he cared about the most. Now all he wanted to do was yell at her and make her feel as bad as he did in those terrifying seconds of time. Drew didn't care if he hurt her feelings.

May didn't give an answer, but stared at the water, stricken. The red bandana she loved so much was gone, sinking toward the ocean floor. Tears slipped down her face and she turned away from Drew. She sat there stone-still for what felt like hours, but was merely seconds. The only thing that snapped her out of it was his hand on her shoulder. May turned on him, her eyes clouded with anger and tear-stains down her cheeks. "You don't get it, do you?" May screamed. "My mother gave me that bandana the day I started my Pokemon journey. It meant a lot to me and was the only trace of home I had left!" She shoved away from him and walked toward the lower cabin, leaving Drew stunned and speechless.

**An Hour Later:**

The spine-tingling feeling of regret filled Drew as he wandered aimlessly around the ship. He didn't regret saving May. It was the yelling afterward that he regretted. Maybe he should have tried to understand more. Maybe he should have tried comforting her when she cried. As Drew was shifting through his thoughts he found himself in front of the gift shop that was conveniently close to the dining hall. _I have to make it up to her somehow._ Drew walked in hoping to find what he was looking for.

Unfortunately, there were only dark green bandanas left and no red. Drew felt his frustration build as he argued with the salesman. "Take it or leave it, kid," the salesman said in a dreadfully nasally voice. Drew rolled his his péridot-colored eyes and grudgingly bought the bandana even though it was the wrong color. He just hoped that May would forgive him.

**Eight Hours Later:**

To Drew's dismay he couldn't find May anywhere. She wasn't in the dining hall like he expected her to be. He searched all through the ship, but couldn't find her. Drew walked up onto the upper deck to get some fresh air and clear his head. The salty air and cool breeze refreshed his face as he stared at the ink black sky filled with dazzling stars. To anyone else it might have been relaxing, but without May there beside him he felt anxious. Drew laid his forehead on the cold, metal railing, closed his eyes and sighed. _Where could she be?_

"Drew?" May said, uncertain. Drew turned around in a flash and stared at her in happy astonishment. She looked at him in confusion and asked, "Is it true that you were looking for me?" She walked over to him and leaned against the railing, waiting for him to answer. A short moment of awkward silence followed before Drew said anything.

"Um, yeah," Drew stammered, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "I wanted to apologize so I bought you this." He handed her the dark green bandana, anxiously. May didn't say anything, just stared at it stunned. "I know it's not the right color, but I tried." May finally looked up at him with a small smile on her face. All of Drew's worries melted away. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Drew!" May exclaimed, her voice muffled. Drew's heart beat accelerated dramatically at her embrace. He'd never felt this way before. Yet, he didn't seem to mind. Not at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand earlier, May. My parents never cared for me the way your parents apparently do. I've basically been taking care of myself my whole life. I've never had to rely on anyone. Loneliness is all I've ever known," Drew said. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she looked up at him, slightly confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

May smiled at him smugly and said, "Yes, you did. I know you did." She kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. "And I meant that too." They both chuckled softly. When they both quieted down May said, "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Drew asked, his curiosity overcoming him.

"Let's travel together so we don't get lonely ever again," May announced, looking at him hopefully.

Drew smiled at her happily, "Sounds like a deal," he said. He held her closer and they both stared at the starry sky, ready to start their new journey in Johto.

**Author's note: **I know this is really crappy, but this is my first time writing about these two. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
